


Let Loose

by darling_pet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Lux (Lucifer TV), Nervousness, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: While out with their friends, a nervous Reader meets Lucifer at Lux, where he liberates them from their anxiety.





	Let Loose

The very moment you step into the hottest nightclub in the city, Lux, you feel a tingling spread across your skin. It’s your first time here, but your friends have been multiple times and have finally persuaded you on tagging along for a night of fun. **  
**

The place is packed and the entrancing music pulses while the club’s patrons let go of their inhibitions. Even the professional dancers seem to have a certain hypnotizing way of moving. You can’t stop staring at everything.

No wonder this place gets rave reviews.

Your friends are instantly out on the dance floor, dancing with some guys they’ve already set their sights on. You’ll get out there. Soon. Maybe you just need a few drinks first before you get the courage to do so.

Heading over to the bar, you order a shot and down it quickly. The woman tending the bar, who had given you an unfriendly squint at first, now raises an impressed eyebrow. You lean against the bar counter to stare back at the dance floor.

_Any time now. Any time this alcohol will kick in._

_Come on, liquid courage. Do your stuff._

“Enjoying yourself, m’dear?”

The voice that interrupts your anxious thinking is smooth and honey-like. You turn and look up, meeting eyes with a man who you could only describe as obscenely attractive. How can anyone on this earth look that flawless? It seems implausible and yet, here in front of you, he stands.

You laugh nervously as he searches your eyes.

“Um, yeah, thanks,” you reply. The man’s eyes rake your body in your form-fitting dress. It’s suddenly hot as hell in here.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chides, “don’t you lie to me, love.”

You blush at his call-out and all the undivided attention he’s giving you. _Was it really that obvious?_ Maybe you needed another drink.

“You’re a little good girl, aren’t you, precious?” he questions. “What in Hell’s name are you doing in a place like this? Looking for a little fun, hm?”

“I’m here with my friends,” you explain, “only I’m just getting a little bit of liquid courage first.”

“Ah, let me help you with that. Maze, two more shots, if you _please_?”

The bartender rolls her eyes but offers up two more. The man in the Armani suit takes one of the two shots and clinks it with yours, adding in a quick wink. You both toss them back, and you’re unsure whether your heart wants to leap out of your chest due to the sheer hotness of this man or if the alcohol is finally kicking in.

You find yourself staring at him, likely too much, because he narrows his eyes and settles in closer to you. He pushes the suit of his jacket back as he casually places his hand in his trousers’ pocket.

“Like what you see, precious?”

You give an awkward little laugh as your face heats up even more. “I mean, yeah. How could I not?” You gesture to him, while he gives his own devilish laugh at that. He introduces himself as Lucifer and you offer up your name in reply.

“Now, I’m curious, but tell me. What is it you desire, (Y/N)?” The man’s bewitching eyes bore into yours, exacting from you what you’ve always wanted.

“To be spontaneous, to let loose, and not let my anxiety stop me from living.”

He looks impressed with your answer.

“Well, what if I told you that I could be of service in helping you _let loose_?” His hand finds your warmed cheek, where his thumb rubs back and forth against your skin. “What if I told you we could get away from all this and I can show you exactly how to live?”

_What sort of power does this man hold why I’m starting to feel so free?_

“I’d say… show me. Please.”

He hums a laugh from the back of his throat as his perfect lips turn up.

“That can be arranged,” Lucifer says. “Come, come.”

After receiving another deathly eye roll from Maze, the bartender, Lucifer leads you to the back of the club where hides an elevator. It’s a swift ride up, and you soon find yourselves in a gorgeously furnished penthouse, complete with a hot tub, grand piano, and entire second bar.

He guides you out and into his place with his hand on your back. It positively burns against you.

“I have to tell you, this isn’t something I normally do,” you try to tell him, now officially setting foot in his bedroom.

“Oh, I know, precious. But this is something you’ve always desired to do, is it not? Have hot, passionate sex with a tall, dark and _devilishly_ handsome stranger on a mere whim?”

You feel the truth being pulled out of you on its own once more.

“Yes.” Your hands find Lucifer’s chest over his stark white button-down and explore upwards.

“That’s right, pet,” he urges on your exploration, “I won’t bite. Not if you don’t want me to.”

“I might want you to,” falls out of your mouth. Lucifer practically growls as he brings you closer, pressing your body against his.

“Mm, you really are a little minx underneath it all, aren’t you?”

You feel the air leave your lungs because the man has begun to kiss your neck. Chest heaving, you raise a hand to the back of his head and hold him there as he sucks various marks to your skin. Little breathy gasps leave you while your body begins to surrender to him.

His fingers glide down your back, resulting in a full-body shiver, to get at the zipper of your dress. Your body-hugging dress drops at a single tug and pools on the floor. Lucifer is mighty quick to remove your bra and handles it with such effortlessness that he’s suddenly so much hotter to you. If that were even possible.

He knows what he wants and he goes for it.

_I could learn from him._

Lucifer’s eyes are even more black and lustful, and he licks his lips like he’s going to eat you alive.

He sheds his shirt like he means business and undoes his trousers like it’s a mere routine. As the gorgeous man lowers you to the mattress, your back meets the expensive silken linens. It feels so inviting, so comforting. You want this so badly, your entire being screams at you.

Lucifer bends down while still keeping his black eyes locked with yours. His tongue swipes a lick atop your breast, then immediately takes your stiffened peak in his mouth to suck.

_Oh, hell._

His other hand works on massaging your other breast and you forget about everything around you and let your body take over as your vocal cords produce a moan. That’s when he decides to pull your nipple lightly in between his teeth.

“Oh, fuck,” you exhale the curse in heat.

“Naughty, naughty,” Lucifer chides, but his tone suggests he’s aroused with your language. His massaging hand runs down the plane of your stomach and slips past your panties to feel your pulsing desire. You can see it in his eyes how pleased he is at the amount of slickness he feels coating his fingers. He toys with your clit in deliberately slow circles, and you whine at his touch while moving your hips to receive more stimulation. But Lucifer’s fingers go on to explore further inside you, and you can’t hold back the gasp that leaves your lips as he begins to stretch you.

He bends down again so that his face is above yours, cologne so strong yet soothing. Lucifer’s kisses are hot and in a series of quick succession. His tongue makes a reappearance and becomes acquainted with yours. Your next gasp bleeds into a moan into his mouth when he adds another finger.

“Are you ready for me, pet?”

At this, you can’t help but notice his impressive length straining in his boxer briefs. Your hunger jumps to a whole new level.

“Yes, yes, hell yes, _please_ ,” you practically whimper. Your previous worries are miraculously long behind you now, and all you can think about - all you need - is having this stranger inside you.

His fingers may be removed from your sopping heat, but in their place, Lucifer’s bending cock slides between your legs to coat it with your more pertinent desire.

Everything is Lucifer when he finally enters you. Your back lifts off the bed as you let out a lust-filled cry. It’s a tight and delicious fit with your muscles constricting around his eager girth. The man’s lips twist up at the sound and creates his own unbridled groan.

“Open up for me, precious. Take me in.”

He’s so big you don’t even know how you can adjust, but your body finds a way to relax enough for Lucifer to slide in deeper.

Your eyes squeeze shut at how he stretches you fully, but your voice begs him to move, to give you more. He goes on to create a steady rhythm with his hips and all too salacious comments on how tight and perfect you feel around him.

Lucifer has a filthy mouth.

You make another desperate noise as you continue your ascent, which prompts him to ask between grunts, “Speak, love. What do you need?”

“Fingers,” you somehow manage to voice your need amidst your hedonistic sounds.

“My pleasure. Or rather _yours_.”

And it’s precisely what you need after all, the extra stimulation to hurtle you closer and closer to what could be the strongest orgasm of your life. In a series of ‘yes’s and curses, you reach another plane of existence. Flashes of white light grow behind your eyes while your mouth widens in an inaudible ‘O’ shape.

Pure euphoria.

Lucifer, in turn, exhales a shaky and pleasurable moan as your body repeatedly constricts and pulls around his cock.

“Oh _yes_ , precious, that’s it, that’s _it_.”

He comes to find his release inside you, hot and fast, and you feel the descent of your high flow through you. Every part of you is warm and exhilarated and thoroughly pleased.

“Ahh,” he moans after humming a content laugh of satisfaction. When Lucifer pulls out from you, he rolls over back onto the bed. His grin reads that his own desirous thirst has been quenched.

For now.

~

Adjusting the strap on your dress, you exit the elevator downstairs in the nightclub where the music continues to thrum. Men and women dance, carefree, and not a soul knows just how liberated you’d become several floors up.

Multiple times.

You spot your friends over in a booth with some drinks. You walk up to them.

“Where have you been?” one asks.

“We thought you ditched!” says the other. You smile to yourself.

“I was just having a bit of fun.” Something catches your eye on the balcony above. You make eye contact with the man who set you free. In more ways than one.

“Let’s dance,” you suggest, and pull your friends by their hands. They squeal, pleasantly surprised at your change of attitude. After one last look up to Lucifer, you spot him smirk and shoots you a sly wink.

Liquid courage no longer needed.


End file.
